


Secrets and Uncertainties

by MerryDreaming



Series: Under the Myriad, a Place is Earned (Fire Emblem Heroes) [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Gen, Mentions of Starvation, Secrets, backstory fic aho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryDreaming/pseuds/MerryDreaming
Summary: Alfonse and Aileen speak for the first time since they had brought the woman in, and it results in a secret.





	Secrets and Uncertainties

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the /r/FireEmblemHeroes's writing prompt thread! The prompt was going into how summoners were when they first arrived. So, chronologically, this is the first story of the series.
> 
> This is definitely on the vague side, but I assure you, things will come together in due time. Though, since I said it in the thread, that little dream sequence that Aileen had (loki's pyre part 1) is rather relevant to her state in this little story. The characters/names mentioned...may be relevant. I'm not entirely certain yet.
> 
> Side note: Main story updates will be on the slow side; I'm kind of having a hard time deciding how I wanna conclude Loki's Pyre, so it may be a bit. Thanks for any and all patience!

Being summoned to an entirely different realm wasn't doing any wonders for Aileen's psyche, to say the least.

Sure, it was bad enough to be in an area populated primarily by Beorc; that 'Commander' in particular got some of Aileen's apprehension, and she knew that the second her so-called Father found that she was missing, she was going to be in trouble. Firas would ensure that, she was certain, the bitter dastard. As it stood, freeing that 'World of Mystery' had taken enough of the team's time for the day, and Aileen was left to her own devices. The castle itself, as she wanders it while pulling the large cloak she wore ever closer to herself, is far more expansive than she expected. And what had meant to be a disguise while she pilfered another ship was now the sole thing keeping the illusion that she was just like them. She had to keep it up, lest she get the worst of their reactions. She'd seen enough of the Beroc's cruelty in her time alive, and she intended to ensure that she found her way back home in swift order once their guard was down.

As it stood, she curses herself as she begins to feel herself wobble, staggering and all but clinging to the wall as she walks. She'd arrived feeling like she hadn't eaten in weeks, and it's taken a lot of doing just to keep up with the gusto that the Order goes with. All but barking orders out tired her more than she wanted to admit, and she hated it, especially since she had no idea why she was in such a state. If Aileen lets herself get weak, she's going to just be discarded in a world she doesn't know. And that's the best case scenario.

It's while she's lost in her own thoughts that someone speaks up behind her, causing her to jump practically right out of her skin. It wouldn't have been a problem in any other context, but...

"Aileen, I wanted--"

That's Prince Alfonse. The jumping had caused her wings to all but flare out the words, causing her whole cloak to basically split at the back from the sudden pressure. By the time Aileen realizes it and turns to face him, he's...

Well, he's definitely shocked to say the least. He sees her wild, fearful eyes, and he's not sure what to do for a moment. He had only meant to give Aileen the key for her quarters, but this...

Aileen starts to run away, and Alfonse finds himself rushing after her to try and make sure she doesn't hurt someone in the process--or worse, leave. They just finally managed to bring forth someone who could turn the war in their favor, and distrustful as Alfonse may be, they need her help. It takes her tripping on her own two feet for him to catch up, grasping one of her shoulders and turning her to face him.

"Aileen," Alfonse starts, and it's when he's noticed that her eyes are practically jammed shut and that her body has gone utterly rigid. He wasn't sure what to think, really, but he supposed it was a small mercy that she wasn't going on the offense. "Aileen, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Liar." It's clipped when Aileen speaks up, and her eyes remain closed. "Do it. Just...quickly."

"No, absolutely not." Alfonse seems to sigh for a moment, looking around the hall. He's thankful nobody else has come down yet, because if they saw this, the situation would be worse. So, so much worse. "Please, I...cooperate with me for a moment. Please."

"...Why?"

The question is uttered with utmost confusion, and it takes all of Alfonse's restraint to not respond unfavorably. He doesn't know what a favorable response is in this case, but... "We're not going to simply kill you because we have no idea of what you are. It would go against everything we stand for to."

Aileen's eyes open at that, and the look she gives him is very blunted. It's clear she doesn't believe it, and he really shouldn't be surprised. What exactly can he appeal to, then? Strength? Something that's needed? What?

"...You are the person that Breidablik has chosen, and...it's not like we can go against Embla without your help." Stating it like that seems to get Aileen's expression to slacken a bit, away from all of that rigidity. He must be on the right track. "I'll help you blend in, if that's what you wish; we don't have to trust each other, but..."

"...Useful, then?" Aileen's tone is questioning, and she tilts her head.

"Yes. You are useful." Okay, that was a good track. Not...a very nice one, but a good one none the less. "And...you won't have anything to worry about, as long as you help us. Okay?"

"...Remain useful, then." Aileen's expression remains blank, almost...vacant, almost. Either way, it's a language she seems to understand, and she finally just...acquiesces, though she removes Alfonse's hand from her shoulder. "...Okay. Sorry, sir."

"...You don't need to call me 'sir'." Oh gods, what has he just done... "Prince Alfonse is more than adequate."

"...Prince, then."

"...If that's the most I can get, then I suppose that works." Alfonse...sighs, but okay. Okay, he's averting disaster here. "Look, let's...get you to your quarters. With that cloak split, you're not going to be able to do anything, and I don't think the Commander can stand that thing for much longer."

He can see Aileen tense again, but he shakes his head and gives her a reassuring look. "Just...trust me.  _I'll_  take care of this. We need you here, and..." His words seem to die off, and he shakes his head. "The Commander won't know a single thing. I promise you that much, if it makes you that fearful."

"...Girl, too. Just...no one." Aileen's words don't come out easily, and her wings seem to fold in on her like some kind of shield. She was in a world she didn't know, with circumstances she didn't know, and the last thing she remembers was being on a boat with her stupid brother and his girlfriend. She couldn't trust them, but if she was given a reason to remain useful...

"Then it's just between us two, then." Alfonse states it simply, and holds out a hand to help her to her feet. He's not going to feel great about keeping this a secret from Sharena, but what the girl doesn't know won't hurt her. Maybe it'll make her stop trying to bound up to Aileen and start a conversation. "You have my word."

"Words don't mean much." Aileen fires that back as she shakily takes the hand up, shooting him a blunted look. "Actions, Prince."

"...Very well." He was gonna have to take it one step at a time, he supposed. Still, he was beginning to notice the weakness in Aileen's walk, and it wasn't doing him any favors to see her lumber about so weakly. "Aileen, what...do you remember?"

"Boat. Brother and girlfriend.  _His_  girlfriend." She seems to state that part somewhat insistently, though it's not with any bitterness as much as it's with a look to the side. "She...Sorcha spoke, but went to see him. Went...elsewhere, then tried to find her, but..."

"...Is that when Breidablik summoned you?"

"Yeah." Aileen seems apprehensive, though, looking away. "Not...like this, though."

"What...?" Alfonse seems to go a bit wide-eyed at that, not really seeming to understand. "What do you mean?"

"All...skinny. Not good, either." Aileen looks down the hall, toward some of the other doors. "Still feel weak..."

"...Aileen, go to your quarters. We'll...we'll talk about this more later, but I'm going to get a few things taken care of for you." Alfonse seems relatively disturbed by what he's heard, and he's not sure what to do. But feeding her seems like the primary objective, if she's feeling weak, but he'll need to get some kind of advice on what to do.

It's going to be a stressful adjustment for Aileen, that much he's certain of. But if it means they have a chance to win this war...he'll do what he must. That's what Alfonse promises himself.


End file.
